


a fever you can't sweat out

by lupulangia



Series: tacks for snacks [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupulangia/pseuds/lupulangia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the tacks for snacks series, dedicated to celeloriel and lalaietha</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fever you can't sweat out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger at the new year, but I am going out of town for a little while!!! Thanks for reading!!!

All  of  this  information  was  collected  over  three  nights  of  'squatting' , Ashley continued, I  found  a  way  to  distract  the black  horse  and  ensure  Daniel's  hat  was  on  at  the  same  time.    It  wasn't  easy  or  free.    I'm  afraid I  may  have  drawn  the  attention  of  the  wrong  people,  and  sometimes  keeping  secrets  is  hard  to do.    I  tried  to  tell  my  dad  and  he  threatened  to  ban  me  from  the  Gode's  property.    I  can hear the black horse breathing.  I am not afraid.  I am only well prepared . My  heart  sank.    What?    Two  horses?    EYES?    And  what  is  this  about  Daniel  shapeshifting? Ashley  was  my  age...  I  was  shocked  to  hear  she  had  been  sneaking  around  spying  on  the Godes  in  the  first  place.      What  had  instigated  that?    I  mean  to  go  to  those  lengths...she  must have  felt  threatened  or  something.    And  underground?    What  on  earth  could  have  made  her invent  these  crazy  ideas,  if  they  weren't  true?   I  carefully  tucked  the  book  back  into  the  dusty  box  and  replaced  all  the  junk  piled  around  and  on top  of  it.    I  replaced  the  barricades  that  were  in  on  either  side  of  the  box  and  made  sure  to  creep out  quietly  onto  the  dark  street.    I  wasn't  going  to  ask  Keith  that  was  for  sure,  and  I  didn't  want  to bother  telling  anyone  else.    I  would  test  the  'facts'  Ashley  had  gathered  on  my  own  and  then decide  what  I  should  or  shouldn't  do.   So  that  was  where  I  found  validition  of  my  first  observation,  they  weren't  regular  people.    They were  in  control  of  things  and  they  wouldn’t  reveal  it  easily;  only  by  trick  or  manipulation.  I  had  a hard  time  believing  I  had  been  so  blind  no  pun  intended  to  the  entire  situation.  Or  had  I  been? I  knew  SOMETHING  was  going  on,    I  just  had  no  idea  that  it  went  underground  and  to controlling  Gods  and  different  cells  and  such..    Time  is  on  your  side  Claire,  I  told  myself  all  I have  to  do  is  feel  it  out  over  time. It took a little while before that fact hit me.  Time wasn't.  So nothing was on my side.  Maybe.


End file.
